


The necklace

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Kara gives her necklace to Cat before she goes to fight Rhea.





	The necklace

Kara is scared. She believes she can beat Rhea, she really does. But there is still the very real possibilty she could die. And she doesn’t even want to think about what it would mean, if she lost. She’s sitting in Miss Grant’s Office, she’s telling her she believes in her, believes in Supergirl and it calms her down somewhat.

Cat hugs her and Kara is aware this coud be the last time that they see each other. “Can you…can you do something for?”, she asks Cat and takes off her necklace. “Can you keep this with you? It’s a necklace my mom gave me before she died.” Cat doesn’t ask her why, probably she aready knows. Cat takes the necklace, puts it on and hugs her again. 

“I will. But when you’re done saving the world, I will give it back to you… Supergirl.” Kara looks at stunned for a minute, she suspected Cat knew, and if not, her behaviour right now would give it away anyway, but still. Cat smiles.

“Of Course I knew, Kara. And also -” She takes of her braclet and gives it to Kara. “Look at this, when you’re about to lose hope. It was a very special gift once, it should belong to a special person.” “But what if -” “It’s okay, Kara.” Cat kisses her on the cheek. “Now go save the world, Supergirl.”

Kara is still scared, but everything she can think about now is Cat and how much this woman means to her. She looks at the braclet on her arm and she knows, she can do this. She’s gonna save the world.


End file.
